valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower of Melody and Harmony
.png |Aria|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Marcia|Floor Reward |Minore|Floor Reward |Brillante|Amalgamation |Flashy Brillante|Amalgamation ||Amalgamation |Argent|Fantasy Archwitch |Arum|Archwitch |Raw Lilac Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Lilac Gem Piece|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Crystal Lilac Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Cute Bunny Suit|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material ||Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Diamond Lilac Gem|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Viviana|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 200% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Ikari|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 200% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Mimi|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} "The Tower of Melody and Harmony" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on April 16th ー 11:59 on May 1st (JST) Obtain the new LR ARIA by amalgamating materials that can be earned as floor arrival reward! ■Reach 1,000,000th floor and obtain LILAC GEM! For this event, a copy of the event's LR card can now be obtained, not only by ranking high but also by just actively playing the event! In addition...!? Get in the top 500 rank, earn the Baton Rebirth material and obtain to XLR ARIA! XLR ARIA *★Maestro's Baton Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance Activations: 4 *【Autoskill】 • Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 50% chance Activations: 2 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Obtain GUR MINORE! In this event, the new MINORE has been added and can be obtained as 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss MINORE will appear starting from the second half of the event. If MINORE is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR MINORE *☆Birdie Audience Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 15% chance Activations: 2 *【Autoskill】 • Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Ancient Coin You can exchange Ancient Coins for extravagant items in the exchange! The 9th tower event card EOS is now available for exchange! STONE, WINGS, and RAIMENT materials cards for upgrading SR EOS are now available in the exchange! In addition, GUR HADES card's LR amalgamation card, the 4th year anniversary card, SR PIXIE, and other extravagant rewards have been added in the exchange lineup! Plus, a 6th Year Cake printed with very cute characters, and a "The Tower of Melody and Harmony" event exclusive structure, the Concert Hall have been added! ※The structures will be available in the Shop from 12:00 on April 16th to 11:59 on May 8th (JST). How to obtain Ancient Coins * Floor Boss / Rune Boss subjugation reward in the tower event: "The Tower of Melody and Harmony" * Daily Quest Completion reward in the tower event: "The Tower of Melody and Harmony" ※Ancient Coins are required when building the Cake and the Concert Hall structures. ※For more details, please refer to the "6th Year Anniversary Campaign" announcement. ■Details regarding the event "The Tower of Melody and Harmony" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highestfloor reached! Starting from this event, Intermediate level can now be unlocked by reaching 50th floor. In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be available during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on April 17th to 11:59 May 1st (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign The campaign will take effect on the following dates: * 12:00 on April 24th ー 11:59 on April 25th (JST) * 12:00 on April 30th ー 11:59 on May 1st (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! The Exclusive Archwitch ARUM will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch ARGENT will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2 during this event! ※ARUM and ARGENT can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating ARUM and ARGENT during this event. ■Card Amalgamation Details Upgrade MARCIA by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss subjugation rewards! ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, if either GUR VIVIANA, GUR IKARI, or GSR MIMI is amalgamated with LILAC GEM material card, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to for more information. The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of Melody and Harmony" event. Ancient Coins Exchange To use Ancient Coins, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Final Ranking Alliance Bingo Battle The 36th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.